


Rebuilding A Man (again)

by NewAgeVintage



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League 3000, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAgeVintage/pseuds/NewAgeVintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Guy dealing with the backlash of his new body in JL3k1 and how it mirrors what he went through previously in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding A Man (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Big ol warning for characters being transphobic (mostly as misgendering but not as explicit as in the comic) and Guy dealing with dysphoria. Some iffy language that could be triggering if you don't like discussion of hormones or genetics in relation to gender stuff. Mentions of surgery and shots

"What the fuck is.... WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

Looking down at the soft body that was apparently his, Guy thrashes in his bed, his mind still cloudy with sleep. Panic slowly fades as his memories resurface.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I forgot how did I forget, I forgot, idiot, fucking idiot"

It's been a week since he was 'reborn' and every morning begins like this. He's convinced this is some sort of punishment, to have to go through something he dealt with years ago. He was told that 'something must have went wrong with the process, we're working on it', but he knows exactly what went wrong. His DNA went wrong, the same way it's felt wrong his entire life. His chromosomes have betrayed him the same way that hormones betrayed him during puberty. 

He sits up, already ready to be done with the day. In the closet of his modest quarters hangs the costume that was given to him. 'We made sure it was tailored to fit your new measurements, it should be similar to your old uniform'. The style is similar enough, green vest with a large belt and pants, but it's all wrong how did they manage to get it so wrong?

He wonders if this would be more or less traumatic if it didn't feel like his youth all over again. Forced into a misshapen body and gifted clothes that made his blood boil. He's half convinced this is punishment for defying nature the first time around, that it's god, or whatever force is out their, telling him 'you can't escape this'.

He pulls on the clothes that were provided and grimaces. He thinks about all the money and pain spent on sculpting himself the first time around. Years of regular shots, thousands spent on surgeries, the time spent making sure all of his efforts were hidden from anyone who had the mind to snoop into his past. His mind plays back the memory of sneaking into his parents house and carefully removing any photos of his childhood that could betray the image he tried so hard to create.

'Theyre working on it, those fuckers who wouldn't let me rest are working on it and they'll fix this. I'll feel like me again, I just have to hold out'

\----

The first time he sees Tora again he can see worry in her eyes. She knows, she's known since their days in the JLI. Once the group discussion fades and the conversation turns from business to gossip she pulls him off to the side.

"Oh, Guy, I'm sorry I'm so sorry", she hugs him and he tries not to cry.

\---  
He pretends to be unaware of the conversations revolving around him, he even plays along a bit, anything to make them stop asking. He can't deal with going through this again and he quickly refuses to discuss his gender and his body. The team is split into 'she' and 'he', split into 'I swear if I catch you alone you're done' and 'fucking thank you'.

Guy's not as surprised as he thought he would be about how compassionate booster is to his situation. He's the only one who gently asks 'it's still 'He', right?'. When guy silently nods Booster mumbles something about how the future is more understanding than the 1980s were. Guy used to suspect that Booster knew back then but was smart enough (and that he'd rather keep his teeth in his mouth) to never bring it up. But now he suspects that Booster never brought it up because he knew what backlash it could have brought against Guy.

After his short conversation with Booster, Ted stops snickering when Guys voice or body betrays him. He's quietly grateful that the two people he thought would be the first to crack jokes turned out to be understanding. Guy wonders if he could have confided in them in their JLI days.

**Author's Note:**

> I will say again what I've Sadie many times: I'm not a writer, but my tired ol guy gardner loving trans heart had to make sure there was some sort of fanfic from this perspective. I may or may not write more, but I'm limited to my phone and my jl3k issues are in storage


End file.
